Conventional touch panel mainly comprises a glass substrate with a transparent conductive layer (such as Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) conductive layer) on its surface. The glass substrate and the transparent conductive layer form a conductive glass. Another glass substrate or thin film coated with a corresponding transparent conductive layer on its bottom surface is arranged above the conductive glass. A plurality of insulation spacers are arranged between the transparent conductive layers of the glass substrate and the thin film for separating the transparent conductive layers from each other. A microcontroller alternately detects the voltage level in the X-axis and Y-axis and calculates and determines the location of touch at the touch panel.
In other conventional technology, a conductive layer is formed as a structure of elongate conductive strips and scanning is carried out to detect the location of touch. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,030 discloses a conductive layer having a structure comprised of a plurality of elongate conductive strips and the elongate conductive strips of two axial directions are perpendicular to each other, wherein the location of touch can be determined from the relationship between divided voltage and touched position. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,378 discloses a touch tablet having two-layer operating structure. The conductive pathways on one layer are orthogonally with respect to those conductive pathways on another layer. A potential is applied to one end of the conductive pathways, and the voltage output from the conductive pathways is detected to calculate the location of the touch point.